Moving On
by forevernight969
Summary: One-shot. Alternate ending to the episode, "The New Deal". What happens the morning after Damon kissed Elena? Rated M just to be safe.  Please review!


This story takes place during the third season of the tv show, after Damon kissed Elena. (This is what should have happened after they kissed. Note: I was 100% Team Stefan until the whole Klaus thing happened, but now Damon is where it's at).

Damon kissed me. I kissed Damon. What the hell is happening anymore? Nothing is normal. I'm not supposed to love Damon. Stefan isn't supposed to be a heartless dick that doesn't care whether I live or die. Jeremy isn't supposed to be compelled to leave town for his own safety. Caroline isn't supposed to be a vampire, and she's not supposed to be in love with a hybrid that's sired to Klaus. But all of this is happening. This is my life now. I can't change that.

I laid in bed trying to forget about everything, but I couldn't push those thoughts out of my mind. I only got a few hours of sleep that night. I woke in Damon's arms, to my surprise.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, shocked. Although nothing should shock me anymore.

"You seemed restless. I thought you were having a nightmare, so I wanted to help." he smiled.

"Is what why I dreamed about you?" I laughed. It felt so good to laugh for once.

"Possibly…"

I got out of bed and went to shower. I returned in a towel and Damon was in the same place I left him.

"Do you mind?" I asked.

"No, I don't mind. Go ahead." he winked at me. _God, he's so damn sexy._

"Damon." I tried to hide a smile.

"I know, I'll let you get dressed. But we need to talk."

He left without another word. But he's right, we do need to talk. You can't just kiss someone and ignore it. Not in my book, anyway. I changed quickly and went downstairs. Damon was making coffee.

"Coffee?" he asked.

"Sure. Thanks."

He got us both a cup and sat down at the table across from me.

"So, about last night… I'm sorry Elena." He was sincere.

"Really? Because I'm not. That was exactly what I needed, Damon. Don't be sorry."

He looked confused at first, but then he smiled. He really, truly smiled.

"Well, that's good to hear."

"Do you wanna go? Like, somewhere better?" I asked.

"I know just the place." He took my hand and led me outside. He lifted me onto his back and ran into the woods. The adrenaline caught me off guard, but I loved it. I held on to him tighter and he ran faster.

"What, you couldn't drive to this place?" I asked.

"Negative. Don't worry, it's not far."

A few minutes later he stopped and put me down. We were in front of a small, abandoned house. More like cottage. It would've looked cute if it was fixed up.

"Where are we?" I asked curiously.

"I used to bring Katherine here. Well, she used to bring me here. We would come here to get away from everything. It was abandoned then too, but we had it more fixed up than this."

"How many abandoned houses does Mystic Falls have?" I laughed.

He took my hand and led me inside. It was full of dust, but it still felt homey. There was only one piece of furniture in the house, a twin sized bed. Damon pulled a dust filled sheet off the bed and we sat down.

"What's going on, Elena? With us? Because I sure as hell can't figure it out."

"Well, how do you feel about me? Be honest."

"I love you. You know that. I would lay down my life to save yours. I know you still love Stefan and I'm wrong for loving my little brother's girl but I can't help it."

"Damon, I told you we could let Stefan go, okay? The Stefan I love is gone forever. Klaus made sure of that. There's nothing I can do to change him. It's okay for you to love me."

"Give me one good reason." he said.

"Because I love you, too." I looked him straight in the eyes.

"But you love Stefan more."

"No, Damon. I love who Stefan used to be. You're here for me now, and you're what makes me happy. That's all that matters. Please don't question it." I felt my eyes well up with tears, finally letting Stefan go. Finally getting back into the swing of reality and facing the truth. Finally admitting what I've been feeling all this time towards Damon.

A single tear rolled down my cheek, and he wiped it away before taking my face in his hands.

"Are you sure about this? About me?" he asked with more emotion than I've ever seen him with.

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life." I replied.

With lightning speed, he propped me on his back again and we raced out of the cottage, back towards my house. We got there in a matter of minutes and he slowed and put me down on the porch, as if giving me space to make sure this is what I want.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He kissed me back with more passion than I'd ever felt before. We went inside and he was already slipping out of his jacket and helping me out of mine. He broke the kiss and looked at me.

"We can slow down if you want. It doesn't have to happen right now." he said reassuringly.

"Damon, I love you and you love me. Is that not enough?"

"It is enough. I just don't wanna lose you. I can't."

"You won't have to lose me. I'm right here. Don't be afraid of anything."

He kissed me again and we raced up the stairs to my bedroom. My mind was clouded, and nothing else mattered anymore. All I knew was that Stefan was out of my life and Damon was in it. I didn't need anything else.

By the time he laid me down on my bed, he was shirtless and I was in my underwear, which were growing wetter by the minute. I unbuttoned his pants and he slipped them off easily. His lips found their way to my neck, and the top of my breasts. He took off my bra with ease.

"Damon…" I moaned his name eagerly. I wanted more of him.

My underwear came off next, and his hand caressed my thigh slowly. His hand moved upwards and he continued kissing my neck.

His boxers finally came off. I squealed with impatience and he entered me slowly. My eyes widened as Damon made love to me.

"Oh, Damon. Please…"

We both came, and collapsed on my bed, panting. We laid there for a while, in a sweaty, sexy mess. I finally sat up and looked at him.

"Have I ever told you how attractive you are?" I asked.

"No, as a matter of fact, you haven't." he smiled.

I bent back down to kiss him once more. He kissed me back, more gentle this time. We were interrupted by my phone ringing.

"Hold on, Bonnie's calling."

"Can't her witchy-mojo wait for later?"

"Probably, but still. Hello?" I answered.

"Have you talked to Jeremy? He's been weird lately." Bonnie said.

"Yeah, I need to talk to you about that. Um, I'll meet you at the grill in an hour?"

"Sure, I guess. See you then."

"Bye." I hung up the phone.

"Sex on the first date and you're already walking out on me? I'm disappointed." Damon joked.

"You can come with me, since we've apparently gone public now."

"We have?"

"We're about to." I kissed him again and grabbed one of the blankets off my bed.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To finish my coffee. Would you like to join me?"

"It would be my pleasure, Miss Gilbert." He pulled his pants back on and followed me downstairs.

I heard the front door open. It was Rick.

"What the hell?" He looked at me, and looked at Damon. He obviously knew what was going on.

"I'm just going to uh, grab an Aspirin and go lay down. You two… continue whatever you're doing."

"Rick, it's not what it looks like." I said.

"Yes it is." Damon said. I gave him a look and kicked him under the table.

"Look, I'm just a drunk highschool history teacher. I'm not judging anyone." He went on his way and didn't question us. I don't know what I'd do without him around.

"Well, that was awkward. I need to meet Bonnie in 45 minutes, I'm going to go get ready."

"I'll still be here when you come back down."

I kissed him and ran upstairs.

I couldn't wrap my mind about what happened today. It just seemed too amazing. Maybe it wasn't right, but is it such a crime for me to want to be happy in my crazy life? I went on with the rest of my day, happier than I'd been in a long time.

I was sure of one thing and one thing only. And that was that I was in love with Damon Salvatore.


End file.
